SONGBIRD
by Wretched Kotori
Summary: Hyuuga Neji has been married since he was 9. Now at 18, his marriage has become public. Yuuhi Utahime, wife to Neji, has led a life of suffering, since leaving Konoha at 13. She's a famous musician, but haunted and traumatised, and feels she is not worthy of her husband. They have 5 months to find if their marriage can work. Can they reconnect and find love? Neji/Utahime Naru/Gaara


(Author's note: Hi all! This is my new story SONGBIRD. I've always been fascinated by Neji's personality, and I've recently read fanfics between him and Hinata, or Tente, and this idea sprung to mind. For those of you who are reading It Runs in the Family, have no fear, as I'm already starting the next chapter of that one as well. Enjoy!)

**SONGBIRD**

**AUTHOR: Wretched Kotori**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One**

Hyuuga Neji sighed as he dressed slowly. It was quite dark in his room, with no lights on, and his curtains drawn. Only one small candle flickered in the gloom, throwing relief on the photograph near his bed. None of his friends had even been in his bedroom before. Only his cousin Hinata, and she was so used to the photo that she never even looked at it. His gaze found the photo for the fourth time and he gave up on putting his shirt on, striding across his room to stare down at the photo.

A frown marred his handsome face, tightening it with stress. His friend Tenten was madly, deeply, in love with him. She wanted him to marry her. While he considered her one of his moth precious people, he didn't love her enough to marry her, even if he could have.

'Neji-Oniisan? Are you awake? Chichi-san wants us to accompany him to the Hokage's office. It's about Tenten's request to marry you.' Hinata knocked and opened his door, leaning around it to study him. Her gaze flicked to the photo and away.

Hinata had grown up. At seventeen, she was a more than capable shinobi. When she was younger, she had had problems with shyness and stuttering. She sighed at the look on his face. She grabbed his shirt and helped him get it on.

'If you don't want to marry her Neji, don't. You don't have to mention why you _can't_, just why you don't.'

'She's my friend Hinata. My teammate. How am I supposed to deal with this?' He questioned quietly. Hinata sighed in sympathy. Over the years, she'd become quite close to her older cousin. If he was stressed about this, only she got to see the strain.

'With dignity. And respect. Tenten is holding onto hope Neji. You've never spurned her approaches, just quietly ignored her enquiries for dates or accepted her gifts. She is hoping that you do love her, you just won't tell her, because of the traditions of our clan. Hers is a girl's crush that has never been crushed.'

Hinata understood Tenten's hopes, but knew that although her cousin was attracted to the young woman, he didn't love her. Hinata at least, had been told by the object of her childhood crush why he couldn't love her and how sorry he was for that. She had accepted that he didn't like women, and had settled for friendship. Since moving on from that, she had started to notice other men. One in particular. She knew that if Tenten heard from Neji that he didn't love her, and wouldn't marry her, that he only cared for her as a friend, she would move on too. Hinata knew it. She was so certain of it. She had seen Tenten admiring one of the older shinobi, who _was_ attracted to the young woman.

Neji sighed. Hinata glanced at the photo as she blew out the candle. A nine-year-old grinning Neji, and the dark blue haired girl he stood with his arms around were grinning up at her, before darkness engulfed the room and photo.

In the Hokage's office, the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, her apprentice Uzumaki Naruto, Neji's old sensei Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai and her husband, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, and Tenten stood waiting when Hinata, Neji, Hinata's father Hiashi and her younger sister Hanabi entered the room. Tenten stood, looking hopeful. Hiashi nodded to Neji.

'Tenten.' He started before frowning and clearing his throat. Hinata rested a hand on his shoulder in quiet support. Taking a deep breath, Neji dived in feet first. 'I'm sorry Tenten, but I do not wish to marry you. It has been explained to me, that you have taken my silence over the years, not as the gentle no it has been, but as a quiet notion of my clan's marriage traditions. I'm sorry for this. I have not wished to hurt you with an outward no, as you are a dear friend and comrade. I'm sorry Tenten. I don't love you. Not in the way you want me to.' Tenten burst into tears and flew at him in a broken-hearted rage. Neji would have let her hurt him, but Hinata stepped in the way and stopped her.

'Are you saying this because you don't want to marry her or because you are remembering something more important?' Kurenai drawled quietly. Neji tensed. Hinata frowned at Kurenai and Hiashi shook his head firmly at the woman.

'Remembering what?' Tenten screamed at the woman. 'What else could there be?'

Kurenai held out a slip of paper to the girl. She read it slowly before turning to Neji.

'You're… already married?' He sighed.

'Yes Tenten.' He held up a hand as she went to speak, glaring at Kurenai in anger. 'But that is still not why I will not marry you. If I did love you, I would seek a divorce, which I'm sure would be given me. There was a clause in the vows and agreements of my marriage, stating that until the age of 18, I was free to date and have relationships with other people, as was the young girl I married. If I had had feelings for you, I would have dated you Tenten. I didn't, because I don't and have never had, those feelings. To try and use this marriage against me in this way Kurenai is despicable. I have never acted in a way that deserves this. To use this in a way that makes this harder and worse for Tenten, is…' He paused, taking a breath. 'When I was 9 years old Tenten, Yuuhi Kurenai's brother was best friends with both my father and my uncle. His wife was… insane. She had a special Kekkei Genkai with sound, while Kurenai's brother had the same abilities with Genjutsu as his sister. Together they had a daughter with a very special ability. She creates musical Genjutsu. I grew up knowing her, as did Hinata. When we were 9 years old, her mother had a breakdown and tried to run away with her daughter and then sell her. To protect her from her mother, Kurenai's brother begged my uncle to let his daughter marry into our clan to save her. He agreed.' Neji shrugged.

'I haven't even seen her since we were 13. She left, chased away by her mother.'

'I don't understand.' Tenten whispered. He looked at her. She was studying the paper. 'Why won't you love me?' Neji sighed.

'Tenten.' Hinata spoke up. 'Sometimes, the people we first fall for, we fall for because we mistake friendship for love. There is someone in this village that likes you. Unfortunately it's not Neji. That doesn't mean you're unlovable.' Tenten nodded slowly. She wouldn't meet Neji's eyes.

He sighed. He knew that in time maybe, she would forgive him and they could be good friends again. Tenten handed the paper back to Kurenai and left the office, Hinata following.

'Neji I…' Kurenai began when Hiashi interrupted.

''Your devotion to your niece is admirable Kurenai. Your level of respect for my nephew however, is not favorable.'

The door opened and they all turned. Standing there were three young adults. A tall man and woman stood behind the middle person. Both had messy hair, piercings, and tattoos and were wearing expensive clothing. It was the short girl in the middle that drew the attention of those who knew her.

Her dark blue hair plaited into tight little rows and up in a high side ponytail with beads and chains hanging down from the hair-tie, one plait beaded and hanging down beside her face, was Neji's wife. Her eyes were a deep purple, a mix of her father's red and her mother's blue. A pair of headphones hung around her neck. She had pierced ears, a pierced nose and belly button. She wore dark eye makeup, and a crop top, showing her smooth flat pale stomach, with the flower tattoo that trailed up her side. She was wearing tight skinny jeans with rips in the knees and black combat boots.

She wore a silver chain necklace with the Hyuuga clan symbol hanging from it; a present that Neji had given her when she left. Her wedding ring was in pride of place, a simple silver band.

Her face split into a grin, lighting up her angelic features. 'Neji!' She leapt forward, hugging him. He couldn't hold back the smile that split his face. As different as she was, she was still his friend.

'Yuuhi Utahime, what do you think that thing is on your side?' Kurenai scolded. The young woman grinned at her aunt, still hugging Neji.

'It's a tattoo Aunty.' She pulled back from Neji and bowed to his uncle, who bowed back. 'These are my band members, the twins Mimikku and Eko.' The other woman, and her twin brother bowed to everyone.

'I might have forgotten to mention,' Tsunade said innocently. 'But Hatobito will be relocating here permanently after their last big performance at the Kage summit in two weeks, which we will be escorting them to as their guards. The band are looking to settle here and the twins wish to open a music academy, and to teach our shinobi some of their talents to help in battle and communication.'

Tsunade smiled at the face expressions everyone gave her. 'They've also agreed to give us an impromptu performance tonight.' Utahime nodded with a smile. The twins slung their arms over her shoulders.

'Why do you need guards?' Neji asked her in surprise. She frowned and sighed.

'We're being targeted by a few organisations and Otogakure because of our talents.' She explained softly. He nodded, before noticing her ring. His eyes widened. She followed his gaze and smiled. 'I never got you one did I?' He shook his head. She smiled apologetically. 'I hope I haven't made things difficult for you Neji.' He raised an eyebrow at her.

'I followed your career.' He told her honestly. 'I know the difficulties you went through, never feel the need to apologise to me.' She bowed her head in silence. 'Where are you staying?'

'At our compound of course.' His uncle said instantly. The twins bowed their thanks to him. Utahime nodded, looking distracted. She was frowning.

'That's settled. Will you need anything for the performance tonight?' Tsunade asked, smiling warmly.

'Just a stage.' Utahime told her politely. Tsunade nodded.

Neji wandered around his compound, feeling confused. His day had been a confusing one.

'Hey, have you seen Uta?' Eko, the female twin asked him as she walked passed. He shook his head and she frowned. 'She's been funny since she got here.' She commented before shaking her head and continuing on her way. Neji turned to watch her go, before turning to look over his compound in the direction where it bordered on the forest outside the village.

When he approached the wall, he wasn't surprised to see a small figure seated on it, looking over the village. He slipped through the hedge behind one building into a small clearing and climbed up onto the wall.

Utahime jerked when he pulled himself up beside her, before shaking her head.

'How did you know where I was?'

'This was my hiding spot as a kid, remember?' He said lightly, leaning back on his hands and dangling his legs over the wall. 'I brought you here sometimes when Otousan and uncle were arguing. I figured you'd go somewhere in the compound you knew was secluded.' He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking down at her hands. He looked out over the forest. 'The question is, why do you need to hide?'

She frowned. He waited patiently. Neji was not like the other young men. He was not loud or exuberant. He was technically, a very cold, blunt person. But there was kindness in him. He simply did better one on one. As long as he didn't have to talk or show his emotions on any large scale, he was quite pleasant.

It was nostalgic to sit her beside her. He closed his eyes. She was different. He could tell that. As a kid she'd been exuberant, happy, the outburst of emotion to his quiet restraint. But he'd been honest when he'd said he'd kept tabs on her career. He knew most of the pain she'd been through while gone.

'I didn't really want to come back. I wanted to go somewhere, but not here.' She admitted finally, leaning forward on her elbows. 'I wanted to hide somewhere from you. I've been counting down the days to my eighteenth birthday with dread.' He listened quietly, still as a statue beside her. 'You said you kept tabs on me over the years. Do you know what happened then?'

'When you were beaten, assaulted and abused by your manager? Yes.' He said it quietly, honestly. 'My team was given the mission for dealing with him when he raped our Daimyo's wife. He recognized me from your necklace while we were apprehending him, and proceeded to tell me what he'd done.' There was silence for a minute before Neji's voice hardened. 'The Hokage forgave me for what I did. She would have rather he arrive here alive, for interrogation, but under the circumstances, she just accepted it, especially when my sensei and close friend took some of the blame. They helped me.' She gasped.

'You were the one that did that to him?' She whispered, horrified. He nodded, unfazed. She gripped the wall tightly, staring down, tears swimming in her eyes.

'Or, when mentioning hiding from me, are you meaning the drugs and alcohol you were doing to deal with the abuse your manager was giving you?' He asked calmly. She flinched. 'Or is it that you're afraid I'll judge you for what happened when your mother sought you out.' She visibly shuddered. He sighed.

'You know it all?' She sighed. Looking up at the sky she clicked her tongue lightly. 'I shouldn't really be surprised. It's a mix of everything. I don't… even if no one _knew_ I was your wife, I brought you and your clan shame Neji. I am not fit to be your wife.' He shook her head but she continued on. 'I'm serious Neji. I didn't have to turn to the drugs or the alcohol to deal with my problems. I did it because it was easy. Because it shut out his voice, and it shut out the memories.' She'd grown up with her mother beating her. 'I could have used my powers to stop him. I could have sought out help. Instead, I just took it.' Neji reached for her left hand and she, after resisting, gave up and let him hold it. He traced her ring on her finger, looking down at her hand in his.

'You're too hard on yourself Utahime. You're leaving out the fact that he had all of your money, that he was holding the twins hostage at times, that he had killed the first person you went to for help.' She flinched. 'He told me _everything_.' Neji informed her honestly. 'Anything to stop the pain. He told me about how he was slipping strong medication into your food and drinks to numb your powers, so that you couldn't fight back. He said that you tried. So he gave you hallucinogens. So why you were fighting him, in your head you thought you weren't. He did everything he could to fuck with your head Utahime. If you want, I can have the village's mind jutsu expert search your mind for you, to prove it to you, to show you the truth.' She stared at Neji.

'You have been sober since he vanished haven't you?' She nodded jerkily.

'I don't drink anything but water and tea.' She murmured. 'I don't buy takeaway, or go to restaurants. I don't go anywhere that will be a risk.' She told him. He smiled.

'Then why would you fear me?' She shrugged, looking away.

'I didn't want to disappoint you, and I did.' She explained softly. He sighed.

'No you didn't. Life took us different ways, and the ways we've coped with our lives have both been different. But I've never been disappointed in you.' He said before leaping down off the wall. 'Come on. I'll get Hinata to take you to see Yamanaka Inoichi before your performance tonight. That way you come have some time away from me to think.' She leapt down into his arms and he led the way from the clearing.

Utahime stared at her reflection in the window. They were about to go on stage. The twins were smiling at her. Her head was in a whirl. Hinata had taken her to see Yamanaka Inoichi, chattering at her. She smiled. She'd missed Hinata. But the Hinata she remembered had been shy and had stuttered a lot. She liked this Hinata. Inoichi had been kind about her request, and gentle in his exploration of her mind with her. He had been disgusted by what had been done to her, and amazed by her willpower. He'd told her honestly and bluntly that she shouldn't have survived the mix of medication; hallucinogens, drugs and alcohol the manager had been feeding her, on top of the physical beatings. That she had, and had been able to become completely cold stone sober the moment he was gone, was astonishing. He had suggested she start doing therapy with him to work on her anxiety and depression, as well as her worries over life in Konoha, and her guilt over her mother.

'It's time Uta.' Mimikku said softly, looking at her with slight worry. The twins had stayed by her throughout everything. Theirs was a firm friendship, formed when all three were starving on the streets of Kirigakure. Utahime thought of them as siblings, and they here. She was their baby sister. They knew that right now everything was too much for her; but that she was doing everything she could to get better.

She nodded and made her way onto the stage, the two of them following. For the performance, she was wearing leather tight pants with bright blue strips down the side and high backed sneakers. She had on a tight black singlet. Her blue plaits were out of their hair-tie, reaching down her back to her bum. Her headphones were on. She was also wearing a calf-long sheer black silk cloak.

The civilians of Konoha and the Shinobi who knew them, all cheered as they walked on stage. The twins smiled and waved. Utahime shut out the sound, like she did for every concert. Now was not the time for interaction with the crowd. Now was the time for music.

'Hiya! You might know us. We're Hatobito. What a pleasure it is to be here!' Mimikku called. His voice, with its unique power of projection and mimicking, carried across the crowd. Beside him, Eko bowed. The twins had the same ability, making them a perfect duo, and perfect contrast to Utahime's power.

'Yes, thank you for having us! We have a special performance for you tonight! We have two new, never heard before songs we've just finished working on, that we want to share with you!' The crowd roared.

'But first, introductions.' Mimikku called. 'I'm Mimikku, this is my twin Eko, and over there looking all serious with her eyes closed and fiddling with her headphones, is our little sister, UTAHIME!' There was a roar as everything went dark. Lights started flashing through the crowd.

'This is 'Heavy in your arms'.' Eko called. One long note sounded, blended into others as lights spun up around Utahime. She was spinning, her hands flashing as she touched different light images, the sounds resonating. Eko started singing a few moments later.

'I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed down

My arms around his neck, my fingers laced to crown.

I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across ground

And he took me to the river, where he slowly let me drown

My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball

Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall

I'm so heavy, heavy

Heavy in your arms

I'm so heavy, heavy

Heavy in your arms

And is it worth the wait, all this killing time?

Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine?

Who is the betrayer? Who's the killer in the crowd?

The one creeps in corridors, and doesn't make a sound

My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball.

Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall

I'm so heavy, heavy

Heavy in your arms

I'm so heavy, heavy

So heavy in your arms

This will be my last confession, I love you never felt like any blessing

(ohhh)

Whispering like it's s secret, only to condemn the one who hears it

With a heavy heart.

Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms.

(I'm so) heavy, heavy I'm so heavy in your arms.

(I'm so) heavy, heavy I'm so heavy in your arms.

(I'm so) heavy, heavy I'm so heavy in your arms.

I was a heavy heart to carry, my beloved was weighed.

My arms around his neck, my fingers laced to crown.

I have a heavy heart to carry, but he never let me down.

When he had me in his arms, my feet never touched the ground.

I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.

Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms.'

Eko's voice faded and the music ended and applause rang out.

'This next one is called Burn it Down.' Mimmiku said softly. "It's one of our two new tracks.'

'The cycle repeated, as explosions broke in the sky.

All that I needed, was the one thing I couldn't find..

And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know.

We're building it up, to break it back down.

We're building it up, to burn it back down.

We can't wait, to burn it the ground.

The colours conflicted, as the flames climbed into the clouds.

I wanted to fix this, but couldn't stop from tearing it down.

And you were there at the turn, caught on the burning glow.

And I was there at the turn, waiting to let you know

We're building it up, to break it back down.

We're building it up, to burn it down.

We can't wait, to burn it the ground.'

Here Mimikku stopped singing and silence ensured before Utahime's voice soared.

'You told me "yes", you held me high.

And I believed when you told that lie.

I played soldier, you played King.

And struck me down, when I kissed that ring.

You lost that right, to hold that crown.

I built you up, but you let me down.

So when you fall, I'll take my turn.

And fan the flames as your blazes burn.'

She stopped and Mimikku started singing again.

'And you were there at the turn, waiting to let me know.

We're building it up, to break it back down.

We're building it up, to burn it down.

We can't wait, to burn it to the ground.'

The two sang together, Utahime singing a different verse to Mimikku.

'When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames, as your blazes burn.'

'We can't wait to burn it to the ground.'

'When you fall, I'll take my turn

And fan the flames as your blazes burn.'

'We can't wait to burn it the ground.'

There was a brief pause as the three discussed something and then Eko came to the front of the stage.

'We just want to warn you that this next song will heighten your emotions even more than the last two have, it's our second new track.' She warned them. Everyone was keyed up from the last song. 'This is Safe and Sound.'

'I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go."

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.'

Several of the audience was crying. The melody Utahime was spinning was haunting and filled with sadness, and a memory of childhood nightmares. Neji from where he stood with his peers hadn't taken his eyes off her. This was a song about her mother and father, and the loss of both and the safety she'd always wanted as a child. Mimikku joined his sister on the second verse, singing softly.

'Don't you dare look out your window, darling, everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby, even when music's gone.

Gone.'

Utahime added her voice as well for the chorus, their three voices blending in a haunting beautiful sound.

'Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.

La La (La La) La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh.

La La (La La) La La (La La)'

Only Eko and Utahime sang the last verse, with Mimmiku joining them on the last notes.

'Just close your eyes, you'll be alright.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.'

The song ended and there was scattered, emotional applause.

'We have three songs left for you folks.' Mimikku informed them. 'This is Now you're gone.'

The beat for this song was bright and pulsing, with Eko clapping in time from the second verse onwards. Utahime had one hand on her headphones and was spinning different sounds together with one hand. There was one steady deep beat and pulsing higher beats on top that had everyone dancing.

'Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong.

And I miss you here, now you're gone.

I keep waiting here by the phone, with your pictures hanging on the wall.

Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong.

And I miss you here, now you're gone.

I keep waiting here by the phone, with your pictures hanging on the wall.'

'ARE YOU READY?!' Eko yelled. There was a cheer.

'Is this the way it's meant to be, only dreaming that you're missing me.

I'm waiting here at home, I'll go crazy, now you're gone.'

'Ready for take off, Ready for take off, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready for take off.' Eko sang.

There was a pause as Utahime spun the music even higher, adding in a choir note.

'Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong.

And I miss you here, now you're gone.

I keep waiting here by the phone, with your pictures hanging on the wall.

There's an empty place in my heart.

Without my Anna it will break apart.

It won't heal it never fades away, I go crazy now you're gone.

Now you're gone, I realize my love for you was strong.

And I miss you here, now you're gone.

I keep waiting here by the phone, with your pictures hanging on the wall.

Is this the way it's meant to be, only dreaming that you're missing me.

I'm waiting here at home, I go crazy now you're gone.'

'This next song is 'No Air'.' Eko called out, after having a quick drink of water. Utahime was cracking her neck and stretching her arms. Eko chuckled at her. 'Utahime enjoys the pacing of the music for this one.'

(Eko)

'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake, it's cause you took my breath away.

Losing you is like living in a world with no air.

Oh.'

(Mimmiku)

'I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave.

My heart won't move, it's incomplete.

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand.'

(Eko)

'But how do you expect me, to live alone with just me.

Cause my world revolves around you, it's so hard for me to breathe.'

(Both)

'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's not air, no air.

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me.

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.

It's no air, no air.

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air.'

(Mimikku)

'I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew.

Right off the ground to float to you.

There's no gravity to hold me down for real.'

(Eko)

'But somehow I'm still alive inside.

You took my breath, but I survived.

I don't now how, but I don't even care.'

(Both)

'So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me.

Cause my world revolved around you, it's so hard for me to breathe.'

Just as the chorus started, Utahime pulled at a coloured ribbon and Mimmiku and Eko's voices sounded even though the two weren't singing. They both sang over the chorus, just one or two key words, drawing them out. Utahime pulled on different sounds, blending them together.

(Echo of both)

'Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air.

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

It's no air, no air.

Got me out here in the water so deep.

Tell me how gonna be without me.

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe.

It's no air, no air.

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air.

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there.

It's no air, no air,

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

It you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air.

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe no air

Can't live, breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air.'

(Eko)

'Got me out here in the water so deep.'

(Mimmiku)

Tell me how you gonna be without me.'

(Eko)

If you ain't there, I just can't breathe.'

(both)

It's no air, air.

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air.'

'You're doing really well hanging on with us here guys. We've got one more for you. An aggressive dance/love song to finish your night.' Mimikku told the crowd, who cheered and whistled, more than happy with the performance so far. 'This is 'Battlefield'.' Mimikku said before the lights dimmed.

They got the biggest shock when Utahime moved to the center of the stage.

'Don't try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here.

One minute it's love and suddenly it's like a battlefield.

One words turns it into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield, can't go back now.

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no.

These times when we climb so fast to fall again, why we gotta fall for it now.

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for'

The echo battlefield was sung by Mimikku.

'Why does love always feel like….

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)

Repeat

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride, neither of us wanna raise that flag.

If we can't surrender, then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no.

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

(nothing)

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what were fighting for

Why does love always feel like…

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)'

Repeat.

Eko joined singing the echoes as Utahime's voice rose on pure high long notes that had people gazing at her in awe.

'I guess you better go and get your armour

(get your armour)

Get your armour (get your armour)

I guess you better go and get your armour

(get your armour)

Get your armour (get your armour)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh),

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),

A battlefield (oh) a battlefield.

I guess you better go and get your armour.

I never meant to start a war (start a war)

You know I never wanna hurt you, don't even know what we're fighting for

(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like…

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)

A battlefield (battlefield)

Repeat

I guess you better go and get your armour

(get your armour)

Get your armour (get your armour)

I guess you bet go and get your armour (get your armour)

Get your armour (get your armour

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

Why does always feel like

(Whooaa ooow)

A battlefield, a battlefield…

(whooaa ooow through to end)

I never meant to start a war, don't even know what we're fighting for.

I never meant to start a war, don't even know what we're fighting for.

(Whooaa ooow).'

The applause was explosive as the song ended. The three stood together on the stage, Utahime in the middle, waving and calling out to the crowd as they stood with their arms around each other.

Breakfast in the Hyuuga compound the next morning was quiet. Neji lived with his uncle and cousins in the main house, and the three visitors had stayed in the Main house too. That morning the three appeared at the same time, sharing sleep grins as they trooped into the dining room where the four shinobi already sat, waiting patiently for their civilian guests. The three musicians bowed before sitting. Utahime took the position next to Neji that Hiashi pointed her to, sitting on Hiashi's left. Hinata grinned at her from his left.

Neji could see faint circles under her eyes, as she was wearing no makeup. Her plaits were neatly pulled back in a low ponytail. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Her nose ring had been changed from purple to silver.

'I hope that once you and Neji have renewed your marriage, that you will take out those abominations, and take out those plaits.' Hiashi commented, pouring her a cup of tea. The twins snickered. They'd always known their friend was married, but they delighted in knowing that she had family like this.

'The hair I will agree to Hiashi-sama. The piercings, no.' Utahime said calmly before taking a sip. 'That is, if we renew the marriage.' Hiashi frowned at her. She shrugged. 'It was a marriage born of a father's desperation and a friend's loyalty and honour. Not love. Neji may not wish to remain married to me.' Hiashi considered her words before turning to Neji.

'Neji, do you love Utahime?'

'No.' He replied honestly, as equally calm. 'While I hold affection for her as a friend, and fondness for our childhood, I feel no love for her. 9 year old Neji had a crush on 9 year old Utahime, but adult Neji does not know adult Utahime.' He told his uncle.

'And you feel the same do you? That he is a stranger to you now?' Hiashi asked his niece-in-law. She nodded.

'Yes. I agree to all of that. 'My nine year old self was very much taken with your nephew. I recall writing his name in lots of love-hearts in my diary. But as an adult, I don't know this man as anything other than an old friend I have not seen in many years.' Hiashi thought for several minutes. Breakfast was served before he finally spoke.

'I wish to propose a suggestion. Hinata will interrupt if I am making a mistake here.' He said quietly. Everyone waited quietly. 'I propose that, instead of ending your marriage, you give it a waiting time of say…. Five months. During that time, you live together as a married couple, spend time as a married couple, share a bed- not necessarily to have sex –but just to sleep, as a married couple. Get to know each other again. If there was more than just friendly affection as children, it is possible that there is still a spark of it as adults. If at the end of the five months, you have no attraction, or no love for each other, then I will agree to ending your marriage.' He looked at his older daughter who smiled.

'I think it is a good idea.' She said, smiling at the two.

'Give it a shot Uta.' Eko spoke up.

'We're getting tired of seeing you so alone. You've never dated the entire time we've known you.' Mimikku added.

'As for you two,' Hiashi began, smiling at the twins. 'I've been informed that Uta has formally recognized you as her siblings. Therefore, I would like to extend an invitation to you to join the Hyuuga clan and take our name.' Utahime hugged him around the neck as Eko burst into tears and Mimikku bowed deeply from his seat.

'Do you agree to the proposal?' Hinata asked Neji and Utahime. They exchanged a long glance before shrugging and nodding.

'Excellent.' Hiashi smiled. "I will have Hinata prepare you a home to share on the outskirts of the Main house clearing where you will have some privacy. The house should be ready by tomorrow.'

After breakfast, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi left to report for missions and Hiashi disappeared into his office.

'What's the plan for today Uta?' Eko asked, leaning against the door of the room the girl had been given the night before. Utahime shrugged.

'I was going to go for a walk, reacquaint myself with the village, maybe visit my aunt. Do you want to come?' Eko and Mimikku exchanged looks and then Mimikku shook his head.

'We're going to go see Hiashi-sama, ask him if there's anything we can do to repay him for adopting us.' He explained. Utahime grinned at them and shut her door behind her.

'I'll see you later then.' They nodded and watched her go.

The moment she was out of the compound, she pulled her headphones up and pressed a light button that appeared in the air next to one headphone. Music started playing, filtering out of her mind, into the headphones and back into her mind. The village had changed a lot since she'd left, she noted. People who recognized her, stopped her to ask for her autograph, or to chat, both of which she responded to cheerfully. She became aware of a group of shinobi following her, Neji among them. Tsunade had said she would be giving her protection.

She'd just finished talking to one old man, whose granddaughter loved her music, and signing something for him to give his to his granddaughter when he pointed to someone standing not too far away. She turned. A young woman of medium height, dressed in traditional Chinese garb, her hair in two buns, stood nearby, studying her. Utahime's father had been a shinobi, as was her aunt. She'd spent enough time with the Hyuuga's growing up to be able to tell between a shinobi and a civilian. Although this young woman looked delicate and feminine, Utahime's gut was telling her to tread carefully.

'So you're his wife.' The woman said abruptly. Utahime blinked, taken aback.

'Gomen?'

'Neji. You're his wife.' Something in the way she said Neji's name clicked with Utahime.

'You like him don't you?' The girl nodded jerkily. 'Does he like you?'

'He says he doesn't love me, but that could just be because of you.' The young woman said bitterly. Utahime pursed her lips, thinking of how to approach this. She could feel the presences of the shinobi getting closer, circling them.

'Well I haven't spent time with Neji in many years, but I don't remember him being someone who would be dishonest as a child.' She said carefully. 'How long have you known him?'

'Since we were about 7.' Utahime nodded.

'Do you ever remember him lying like that? Telling someone something, when there was another reason? Not being honest with them for the true reason?' The girl thought and then shook her head sadly as tears started to pour down her face. 'Gomen. Gomen he doesn't feel that way for you. Especially when you've been here. You must hate me. Some strange woman, who hasn't even seen him for five years, and yet I'm married to him.' The girl nodded jerkily.

'I do hate you a little.' She admitted. 'But…. I like your music. It relaxes me. It's been helping. I use it to train, to do anything, and now, it's helping with the pain.' The girl said. 'So how can I hate you for being his wife, if you're the one making the music I love?'

Utahime gestured for the girl to sit at the café across the street, and she did. Utahime sat across from her.

'Do you love Neji?' She asked the girl. She went to answer and then stopped, and frowned.

'I thought I did.' She said slowly. 'Until he said no.'

Utahime studied her. 'Did you go to the academy with him?' The girl nodded. 'And you started liking him then.' Another nod. 'Have you ever liked anyone else?' The girl thought before shaking her head and then blushing.

'No, not liked them. But… Kotetsu is nice to me… and I've always found him attractive.'

'Maybe what you had on Neji was just a crush? I know that sounds harsh, but if you liked him in school, and then were teamed with him, you had no one else to really develop feelings for. And if he's anything like he was as a boy, he wouldn't have shown anything to reject you or accept you, so you'd be able to stay hopeful, am I right?' the girl nodded.

'Maybe… you should, not stop liking Neji, but go out of your way to experience flirting and admiring other men. You say you find this Kotetsu attractive. Does he flirt with you?' The girl blushed and nodded. Utahime smiled.

'Ask him out on a date.' She told her. The girl blinked. 'Okay, maybe not a date… just to have some drinks. Spend time with him, without thinking about Neji, but just concentrating on spending time with Kotetsu, and see what happens, okay. There's never just one great love in anyone's life.' She ordered a drink and ordered the girl one too. 'What's your name?

'Oh. I'm Tenten,' the girl blushed and then smiled shyly. 'If you're married to Neji then how do you know this stuff?'

'Did Neji tell you about the clause in the marriage agreement about us being allowed to date until we turned 18?' Tenten nodded. 'I dated a little. I don't know if Neji did, but….' Utahime looked away for a moment. 'When I ran away from Konoha… I went from place to place, getting by with my music. It wasn't easy. For a while I was on the streets, starving. That's when I met Eko and Mimikku. In some of the villages, there's a bustling culture in the street dwellers. While we lived there, I dabbled in dating.' She wrinkled her nose. 'I discovered that boys who live on the streets were nothing like the boys I'd been raised around. Have you heard my song, one of our early ones 'Smiling faces sometimes'?'

'Yes.' Tenten frowned and then her mouth made an 'o' of understanding. 'Someone you thought was your friend, someone you were dating from the streets, betrayed you. I've always wondered what this song was about. It's so somber, and a little depressing.' Utahime shrugged.

'Well being cheated on, and then almost raped is a little depressing.' She told the girl honestly.

'Almost?' A hard look appeared in Utahime's face.

'Neji was insistent I learn some self defense when we were kids. I made sure to remember it.' Tenten couldn't help but smile.

'And the rest?'

'Well I stopped dating after that failed attempt. The rest I know from fans.' Utahime shrugged. 'We've built up a fanbase over the few years we've been touring and stuff, and they write to us you know? A lot of it is compliments, but sometimes it's more personal stuff, asking for advice. And Eko and Mimikku have both dated on and off.'

'Did you miss home?' Tenten asked as their drinks arrived. Utahime thought about the question for a long time, staring out at the village, her chin on her hand.

'I didn't have the best of upbringings.' She said softly. 'Some things were good, but my Kaasan… she was insane.' She said flatly. 'So when I first left, no I didn't miss home. I missed people, like Neji, and my aunt, but not the village. There was too much to remind me of my Kaasan. But now that I'm back, yes, I did miss home. I've been a lot of places, but… none of them beat Konoha.' She grinned.

She stood, finishing her drink and smiled at Tenten. 'It was nice to meet you Tenten. Will you think about what I've said about dating?' The other woman nodded and Utahime extended her hand. Tenten shook it and Utahime continued on her way.

There was a blur as she was walking and Neji was beside her.

'Thank you. I don't want to lose Tenten's friendship.' She nodded and he vanished. She had lunch at her aunt's playing with her baby cousin for a while, before promising to visit Kurenai again soon.

Her guards never stopped following her. Her meandering path took her through all the old places she and Neji had played as children. She spent a little while standing in front of her childhood home, staring up at it, her face unreadable.

Neji's comrades shared expressions, wanting to go speak to her, but Neji shook his head, and they stayed put. When she walked off, she sighed, hands flexing. Small bright colours shifted around her hands. She played with the lights for a little while as she walked.

They were all shocked, except Neji, when she approached the Yamanaka clinic extension of the ANBU headquarters and went inside. They could see her in an upstairs window, talking extensively with Inoichi, who was recording everything she said in a notebook. When she left there she sat for a while on the wall of the headquarters, headphones in, eyes closed

(Author's note: So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'd also just like to add that the songs I've used are not owned by me! They are 'Heavy in your arms' by Florence and the Machine, 'Now You're gone' by Basshunter, 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift, 'Battlefield' by Jordin Sparks, 'No air' by Jordin Sparks and 'Burn it down' By Linkin Park. It'd be great if you guys could leave me some reviews, telling me what you think! Until next time!)


End file.
